


The Guys Next Door

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Prompt:Imagine you’re sitting on your front porch when the new neighbor you’ve had yet to meet drives up to his house next door, gets out of the car and looks like this....
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The Guys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts), [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine you’re sitting on your front porch when the new neighbor you’ve had yet to meet drives up to his house next door, gets out of the car and looks like this....
> 
>   
> 

My family and I just moved in a few months ago into a nice double wide trailer, in a quiet park. A few weeks later a new couple moved into the blue double wide across the street. I’ve seen the black muscle car in the driveway but not the couple themselves.

It was a nice, warm spring day; I decided to sit and smoke a cigarette at the gray patio set my wife had bought me as a birthday gift on my front porch. Enjoying a lovely day off during the Pandemic, the black muscle car pulled into the next-door neighbors’ driveway. Out stepped the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

He was model beautiful. Short blondish-brown hair, tall with a black denim jacket over a black t-shirt paired with faded, well-worn blue jeans and work boots that had seen better days.

“Hey, Sammy!” I heard him call out toward the house, his gruff voice went right through me and into my loins.

“I’m coming! Jesus, Dean. Keep your fucking pants on!” answered another voice, as a taller, leaner, yet equally as beautiful man with shoulder length hair stepped down the stairs headed toward the car and the guy called Dean.

His auburn hair flowed in the slight wind that had just kicked up making his brown jacket swoosh behind him, almost like a cape. He was wearing a crisp white collared shirt underneath paired with equally faded, well-worn jeans and a pair of boots that also had seen better days.

They stood centimeters apart, the long-haired man, “Sammy”, stood inches taller than the other, before the shorter of the two grabbed the taller and embraced him. They kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in months or maybe years, even though I knew the car was in the drive only this morning. The taller man pinned the shorter up against the passenger side door. “Dean’s” arms were lightly wrapped around the other man’s shoulders, wrapped his bowlegs around the man’s waist as he was lifted up.

It was so hot and just very sexual, I had to pick my jaw up off the floor of my porch. I thought about my own wife that was sitting in our living room on our beanbag chair watching tv. My panties, wet, as I watched the two lovers engaging in the lude act right out in the open, where all our neighbors could see.

They broke apart, each trying to catch their breath. I heard “Sammy” say as he gently put “Dean” down onto his feet, “That’s all you’ll get until this job is done and you shower,” laughing a bit.

“Spoil sport,” grumbled the shorter man, “Dean”, loud enough for me to hear as he adjusted himself in his tight jeans. I had to stop myself from giggling out loud so that they wouldn’t catch me spying on them.

They both got into the car, the taller of the two looked as if he had to fold himself into a pretzel in order to get in. “Dean” looked right at me and winked as he slid into the driver’s seat with ease, almost like it was a second skin, I knew then that I was caught.

The old muscle car rumbled out of the drive way and down the street.

I knew that wouldn’t be the last time I would be seeing the couple.


End file.
